


so should we

by senapplepie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, I can't english, Lowercase, M/M, Winkdeep, ioi members, jinhoon, mentions a bunch of other characters, pd101 contestants, theres swearing what do you expect, wow grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senapplepie/pseuds/senapplepie
Summary: i mean there were its benefits. like how the cafeteria food here was more edible and how the math teacher here actually knew her terminology. and maybe because there was a really cute class president.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you must be wondering  
> why is that girl who posted the unfinished samhwi fic yesterday starting a new fic?  
> because i love winkdeep and today's relay cam was too much.  
> i was originally going to write a shugo chara crossover but then i changed plans immediately heeheehee.  
> chapter updates alternate with my other fic (which im actually spending more time considering the title of rather than actually writing) so yeah  
> at this rate i might even start an ongniel thing. ha. jk.  
> i hope y'all enjoy!

whispers.

“that. park jihoon. i heard he’s a model.”

“yeah. he apparently has a net worth of 1 billion won”

“in his last school, he was notorious for dating girls one after another and dumping them all. one of his exes even left korea because of him.”

“i heard the reason why he left his old school was because he distracted the girls too much that the principal had to take some measures after seeing plummeting test scores amongst the school’s female population in his first year.”

lies. they were all lies.

i wasn’t a model, i was an idol trainee. i never managed to rack up such a princely sum of money even if i was a retired child actor, my salary was only enough to set aside as my future university fees that would’ve definitely burned a hole in my parent’s wallet otherwise. i’ve never had a girlfriend in my life because the rabid hormone-driven girls in my old school weren’t exactly my cup of tea. the main reason why the grades in my previous school went down was because the school spent a little too much of their budget on our extracurriculars instead of our academic program. they switched out our math teacher to this guy who couldn’t even remember what pi was and thought it was apple pie.

the main reason why i moved to was because my mom’s hospital was nearer geographically so i could easily drop by. also, i wanted a change of environment. also, i accidentally fell for this one guy in my class and things sorta got steamy and maybe i just made up the previous reasons but

i assumed i’d make friends at the snap of a finger. in my old school, i was known as the cohort’s wink boy and was the ace at dance class. things weren’t exactly the same here.

people had already formed cliques. there were the nerds. there were the cheerleaders. there were the jocks. there were also a lot of celebrities. also, everyone in dance club was in a totally different league and that aside, were scary.

i mean there were its benefits. like how the cafeteria food here was more edible and how the math teacher here actually knew her terminology. and maybe because there was a really cute class president. 

his name was bae jinyoung. probably had the cutest smile i’d seen to date. maybe the reason why i was too scared to talk to anyone was because everyone was friends with bae jinyoung. this week, he had an eye infection and was wearing an eyepatch which made him look like a small little pirate. aw. and he was the nicest person i’d ever meet. he said hi to everyone. he thanked everyone. i think i’ve seen the lunch lady blush before upon seeing him. in short, he was perfect.

“hello everyone! today we’re revealing the winners of a poll we carried out yesterday. the long awaited vote for top visuals in the school!.” 

it was jinyoung’s voice. stern but not too stern. soft but not to soft. calming but not too calming. a perfect amalgamation of sounds i liked in a barely human voice. birds chirping in the early morning. rain splashing on my window. DEAN. yeah. bae jinyoung had a really nice voice like holy shit.

our school had a thing about polls. we carried out polls every week and the class president revealed the results over the speakers. 

most expressive. yoon jisung. biggest glutton. yoo seonho. should’ve graduated from high school like 15 years ago. park sung woo. most underrated student. noh taehyun. most likely to become a swaggy rapper. lai guan lin.

each award had some sort of prize. jisung scored himself a special one week feature documentary on the school youtube channel that garnered a few million views. seonho received all his food for the next three days on the house from student council and from what i’d heard, they had to set up a crowd fund account to fund seonho’s excessive and hefty eating habits. that was sung woo’s ticket out of high school too because the school council rummaged through their records and realised that he failed his SATs every year for the last decade so they hired him a really hot teacher who graduated from one of the SKY universities this year as a prize. taehyun quickly escalated to become school royalty and won the school talent show’s dance category after dancing to that one infectious ed sheeran song and choreographing it. oh and guan lin? he’s signed to a pretty good company, cube, and he’s training to be an idol now too after the school sent in the video of him rapping to pitbull from when he was back in taipei. (where does the council get all this money though,,,, does jinyoung have a sugar daddy)

i was sure jinyoung would win this time. i wondered what the prize would be… 

argh. i should stop thinking about him. i kicked my legs onto my desk and leaned my head against the wall beside my seat, listening to the results.

my classmates were hyperventilating and the temperature seemed to spike immediately and the girls were huddled around chungha’s, the dance club’s president/queen bee, table. i saw them emptying their purses on chungha’s desk before settling down and listening intently to the speakers. ah. they were betting.

“eleventh place, lee yoojin. 30 votes.” oh he was in drama club

“tenth place, ong seong woo. 50 votes” that kid was a part-time model. no surprise.

“ninth place, kwon hyunbin. 69 votes” another model. 

i heard some cheeky giggles reverberate around the classroom which was hindered by a loud “shhh” by chungha. 

“eighth place, park seongwoo. 83 votes.” i was hit with the flashback of him rolling off is shirt and baring his six pack to the teachers during the school’s talent show, understandable. he even had a fan club comprised of a bunch of female fans on instagram.

“seventh place, choi minki. 99 votes.” ah, an idol too.

“sixth place, ahn hyeongseob. 113 votes.” he was really popular among the transfer students and had a really special aura.

i heard a really loud “fuck!” and tilted my head to find an apologetic sohye squeaking “sorry."

“fifth place. yoo seonho. 123 votes.” he was a new kid too but was immensely popular after winning the school wide eating contest.

“fourth place. hwang minhyun. 128 votes.” minki’s idol friend. i heard he even had fans from china and japan so the transfer students liked him and his face too.

“third place. lai guan lin. 150 votes” since he couldn’t speak fluent korean, people saw it as an adorable quirk and escalated to become one of the most popular male students. 

chungha whispered before jinyoung could speak “apparently they’re making the top two visuals our school’s ambassadors for ads and stuff. the school finally realised that other schools were using pretty boys to attract female students…” her clique started to giggle.

ah i could just imagine jinyoung on flyers and posters and brochures advertising our school. maybe i’d even collect them. maybe they’d even hang one up in my neighbourhood.

“second place is… me. surprise surprise. i got 163 votes apparently”

wait what. he was only second?? then who was this lucky guy who’d join him on these advertisements? who did the students find more gorgeous than him. something ebbed at me because i wanted to know so badly.

i heard a loud clatter of coins. it was chungha, smiling as if she’d just won the lottery (i mean technically the circumstances were similar but) and cocked her head in my direction, mouthing, “good job wink boy”

what?

my classroom had hushed into electric silence by now.

“drumroll please.”

my entire class began drumming their hands against their desks. i braced my self as i felt vibrations shake the four walls surrounding me. the whole school wanted to know who the heck beat bae jinyoung.

“our number one visual is park jihoon. he won by a landslide. 250 votes. please make your way to the student council room now. congrats.” 

the broadcast ended with a small beep.

i felt my soul slither out of my frail body. 

what. just. happened.

my entire class broke into ballistic applause.

“this is why, you don’t mess with the chunghahahhaha.” she was victorious, sitting on her now coin-barren desk, shooing the sulking girls surrounding her with a 50000 won note. 

she turned to me again, “i believed in you wink boy.”

i was pretty sure my old nickname was going to resurface here. ah shit.

i shoved a weak smile onto my face, turning to face my classmates who were all cheering back.

i grabbed my stomach and made a run for the student council room.

the moment i slid the door open, i was panting like a dog, staring at the floor out out of exhaustion. i think i might’ve just beaten a world record in sprinting. i stepped inside and grabbed onto a chair leg i spotted upon my entrance.

then i think i just sunk onto the floor. dissolved into a shapeless heap and closed my eyes. agh.

i felt the door slide behind me when i felt a whisper creep into my ear.

“hey beautiful.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry about being a lazy ass and not updating but I've just been reunited with my laptop after leaving the country and having a nice little vacation (apart from the fact that my drafts were all left at home)  
> um so about the final lineup? fuck yes winkdeep? and ongniel? are intact but my heart still hurts from samhwi, howons and 2hyun not completely making it.  
> i actually have some angst dongpaca (yes 4 domestic life,, 2 of them alone in the dorm huehuehue) and ongniel (might've become M) and somhwi (platonic tho) post-ep 11 one shots so tell me if i should release them?  
> sorry if the writing in this is worse than last chapters. i tried.  
> 

my nose scrunched at the mocking voice.

i opened my eyes to find kim jonghyun, the student council president of my last school, cackling as he muttered “top… visual… you…” 

my face flushed salmon pink. my fingers itched send a nice little slap across his stupid face.

“yeah… jonghyun what the hell are you doing here?”

“oh. school council duties. the others will be here in a moment.”

“what do you mean by oth…"

the door slid open to the student council members fronted by jinyoung. 

lee euiwoong. jung sewoon. ha sungwoon. lai guan lin. students who all boasted straight As year after year along with countless academic achievements under their belts. 

ignoring how i was a heap on the floor, jinyoung extended his arm to jonghyun. “i would like to welcome you cordially to byeongari high school. i see you’ve met one of our students before.” he gazed at me for a split second in slight curiosity before redirecting his eyes to jonghyun.

“no need to be too formal.” jonghyun slapped jinyoung on the back and grinned. “and yeah, i knew jihoon back from elementary. we’re old buds. anyways, my pals are gonna be here in awhile.” 

jinyoung was paralysed from jonghyun’s rather affectionate gesture. it was cute ok. his eyes were really wide and was biting his lip so hard that i swore it would bleed any second. shit. i should’ve brought my phone. this would make a good wallpaper. 

he was roused out of his stupor upon the door sliding open once again, now three towering figures loomed over us. 

kang dongho. kwon hyunbin. and jang moonbok. wait did moonbok cut his hair? he now sported a lord farquaad-esque bob cut and i itched to poke fun at him for it but obviously it wasn’t the right time. the guy i was obsessed with was present and i couldn’t possibly make his first impression of me any worse by cracking shrek jokes.

jinyoung was scared out of his wits by now. i saw him cowering slightly. ok call me a sadist but i swear he was seriously the human embodiment of beautiful which just got even more prominent when he was shaken. oh gosh. 

i wanted to tell him about how the three of them looked really intimidating but really, they were all just cinnamon rolls.

“hoonhoon!! why did you leave! the boy’s a wreck now. things were just getting interesting between you and d—“

“shut up dingo. we’re not here to discuss jihoonie’s love life. we’re here for student council. i wouldn’t think our hosts would enjoy it either.” 

leave it to jonghyun to intervene. legend had it that he was born on the peak of the himalayas and caused a new star to form. basically people from my old school smoked too much weed that they thought he was the messiah.

“yeah, about that, take a seat for now in one of those chairs. i need to exchange words with this guy over here. i guess” he pointed at me. the inner fanboy in me began to squeal internally.

they quickly took seats and broke into spirited banter with members of the opposite school. meanwhile, jinyoung and i were alone by the door. and i was still on the floor.

“need some help up?” he struck me with one of his signature smiles and extended his hand, hanging loosely and swinging like a pendulum.

i reached my hand out to grab onto his eagerly but before i could, he laced his fingers through mine. i felt the my hand melt like chocolate. the skin of his hand was warm, like a bonfire sort of warm but instead encapsulated in an actual human being’s body. his hand was soft like how you would imagine clouds to feel like (ok not like condensation but like a pillow?) ok his hand wasn’t a s’more but you catch the drift. this guy wasn’t real wasn’t he. 

anyways i managed to stand up without losing consciousness halfway.

“nice to finally meet you for real.” my body threatened to diminish into a puddle right there and then "the school wanted someone to be the model for the open house advertisements we’re releasing in a month or so. i suggested it wouldn’t hurt if we used someone good looking instead of a sports captain or something because our open house turnouts in the previous years have been declining. oh wait i have something to give you.”

he dipped his hand into his pocket before sliding a pink post it into my hand.

“yeah, nice to meet you too, i’ll look forward to working with you too, i guess…” i was pretty much red all over at this point. “ah… i have to go now because… um… class cleaning duties!”

“okay, go ahead! talk to you later!”

i pushed the door open before closing it again and leaned against the nearest wall to read the post-it.

great. i had his number.


	3. no.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually school is a piece of shit so i can't write im sorry  
> i can't promise an exact date a full chapter will come out but hopefully i manage to get some time to write soon   
> um feel free to misinterpret this as nielwink,, haha

still in a daze from the earlier events, i was walking through the subway station listening to some popular lovey dovey song with somehow? relatable lyrics with my fingers fumbling through the pocket of my jeans to touch the post-it when i spotted a flash of pink bobbing up in the sea of black haired heads.

“daniel-hyung!”

he turned around and waved, making his way towards me. i yanked my earphones out of my ear and paused the song playing.

“jihoon! nice to see you!” 

he was wearing an oversized red flannel and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. 

“how’s university?” 

“oh it’s been amazing. my roomie has been great like he doesn’t really care if i come back sweaty from dance practice which is much better than my old one.” he paused for a second to look at my uniform, “i see… you transferred schools? something must’ve happened and i’m not going to pry or anything but it’s interesting…”

“um yeah. i don’t want to talk about that, i’m really sorry hyung. anyways, are you seeing anyone? you swore that you’d start dating again once you left. is it a boy or a girl this time?” 

i spot a slight sparkle in his eyes. 

“yeah, i’m seeing someone. he’s a guy and he’s about your age. i met him through a dance class i took over the summer. which reminds me, i should bring you along one day. yeah i was just on the way to meet him…”

“oh you better get going! don’t keep your date waiting. see you next time!”

i leaned in for a hug before he whispered “see you next time.” 

i clicked play and slipped the earphones back on.

the next moment i saw a statuesque boy tug onto daniel’s arm wearing the exact same uniform as mine.


End file.
